


Smallville Parodies (TV for the rest of us)

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-27
Updated: 2002-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever watched TV and thought, what if Clark had said something else instead? I did! Let us just say that Clark acts really strangely.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallville Parodies (TV for the rest of us)

## Smallville Parodies (TV for the rest of us)

by Dr. Mwaahaha

[]()

* * *

Smallville Parodies (TV for the rest of us) Prescribed by Dr. Mwaahaha 

* * *

Scene 1  
A car parks in front of a Greek looking building. Clark and Phelan look up at the 

Metropolis Museum. Phelan 

had just mentioned that he was going to be quite rich about now. There was only one 

thing big enough and precious that came to Clark's mind. 

"It's the breastplate isn't it?" Clark said matter-of-factly. He had a disappointed and sad look on his face. 

"Forget the breastplate, I want the jewels on it," Phelan smiled evily. He rubbed 

his hands together. This little Smallville boy would work perfectly for him. The 

possibilities would be endless! 

"Then can I have it?" Clark looked at him eagerly. 

Phelan froze and turned to look at the boy slowly and carefully. 

Had he just heard correctly? 

"What did you just say?" he asked Clark. 

"The breastplate. You don't want it, and I personally thinks it looks spiffy. I can 

never afford it, so if we're going to steal it, then I want it," Clark said with a huge 

grin on his face. 

* * *

Scene 2

His father was in jail. He wasn't just there for any reason. No, he was in there for 

suspicion of homicide. This was crazy, everybody knew that there was no way in the 

world that his father would have killed that man. 

After a talk with his son, Jonathan decided that it was time that Clark go home. 

His father put his fist up to the glass. 

Clark hesitated and looked at it. 

His father's gaze remained steady. 

Clark eclipsed his father's fist with his palm. 

"Paper. I win," he said into the phone. 

* * *

Scene 3

Clark saw Lana stuck in a red truck. The tornados were closing in at an alarming 

rate. His fancy clothes were all in disarray. Hair that had been combed neatly was now 

blown everywhere. But here he was, ready. 

Lana turned and saw that Clark had just gotten there. In desperation, she yelled 

out to him. 

"CLAAAAARRRRKKKKKK!!!" she yelled with all her might. The door did not 

seem to budge as she tried to get out. 

"LAAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Clark yelled back, his face filled with 

worry. 

"CLAAAAARRRRKKKKK!!!!" Lana managed to yell. 

"LAAAAAANNNNNAAAAA!!!!!!" Clark yelled back. He turned around and 

faced the camera just as the tornados sucked Lana away behind his back. 

"Hey! It's Marco Polo!" Clark flashes us a humongous grin. He turned back to the 

tornado, only to find out that Lana had been sucked inside. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He yelled. 

To be continued. 

(Mojo jojo voice) Mindless Chattah. If you actually re watch the episodes, you'll see that these scenes work out quite nicely. Do not worry my little patients, I am currently working on new concoctions. This is only the beginning, so remember to check up. Alas! I have missed the disclaimer! Was it on purpose????? Mwaahaahaa haa haa!!!!!!!! Smallville belongs to Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel, WB, DC Comics, but mainly to WB and Joe/Jerry, cause they created it. So let us bow to the wonderful professors. This particular fanfic belongs to me, however, and me only so do not copy!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
